legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving in Andrion's World) Alex: Alright we're here! Jack: Now what? Foxtrot: We get inside the castle that's what! Vivienne: Wow so this is a castle? Maisy: Wow. Pretty cool. Jack: Whoa you 4 are here?? Jake: Yeah we followed you. Jack: Oh. Miles: Just be careful while you're here okay? She could be anywhere. Jason; How hard could it be to find one little girl dress in modern clothes in a place like this? Jordan: PLEASE! STOP! JINXING!! Jason: Sorry! Jessica: Let's just hurry! Who knows how long it'll be before Cloe gets back! (All the heroes rush in the city to begin to figure where Diana is) Alex: Let's hurry this up! Miles: Right away! Kyle: We're so dead.... (Back at the house, Erin and Slimer are seen watching T.V) Erin:...... Slimer: So. Feeling better? Erin: I guess so. Slimer: Good. Erin: I kinda wish there was something good on TV. Slimer: We can watch a movie! Erin: Not really in the mood for that. Slimer: Wanna play video games? Erin: Eh. Slimer: Want me to give you another massage? Erin:....Eh, sure go for it. Slimer: Yes! (Slimer goes over to Erin before the door is heard being knocked on) Erin: Hm? Cloe: *Voice* Hello? Defenders? Erin: *Gasps and panic whispers* Its Cloe! She's early! Slimer: *Whisper* Crap! (Erin gets up and approaches the door before opening it, revealing Cloe) Erin: H-Hey Cloe! Cloe: Hey Erin! Erin: I-I-I wasn't expecting you for a f-few more hours! Cloe: Oh I finished up early so I thought I'd come by now. Erin: Great! Cloe: Where is everyone? House looks empty. Erin: They took Diana out to...hang out! Cloe: Hang out? Where? Erin: T-The... The uh... Slimer: *Pops up* THE PARK! Erin: ! Y-Yesyesyesyes the park! The others are at the park! Cloe: Oh. I see. *Sees SLimer* Wait who's this? Erin: Oh, this is my friend! Slimer! Slimer: Hi! Cloe: Oh a friend of Erin huh? Slimer: Yep! *Wraps arms around Erin* She's my bestie! Erin: Heheh yep. Totally besties. Cloe: Aww well isn't that cute? (The two girls just smile at cloe) Cloe: Well I should head to the park. Erin and SlimeR: NOO!! Cloe: !! Erin: Uh I mean uh... *Grabs Cloe's hand* Let them hang out with Diana a little longer! And now that you're here, you and me can hang out! Cloe: Really? Erin: Yeah! I mean it has been awhile! Cloe: That's true... I guess I'm early so I can spare a little time. Erin: AWESOME! *Pulls Cloe inside* We can talk, share stories, all kind of things! Cloe: Yeah, we could! Erin: Sweet! Come on Slimy! Slimer: YAY! (Slimer closes the door as Erin leads Cloe the living room) Erin: *thinking* GUYS! FIND DIANA! NOW!! (Elsewhere, Diana is seen on her throne waiting) Diana: Have you all found it yet? Teragan: Your loyal followers are searching every inch of the base my lady. No luck so far. Diana: Maybe I should help find it. (Diana tries to get off the throne but Teragan puts her back) Teragan: Nonononono my lady! Please don't trouble yourself! I promise we'll find it! Diana: But- Teragan: You just sit there and take it easy. We'll get it! (Teragan walks off to continue the search) Diana: …………… *Sighs* (The scene then cuts to the Defenders entering Andrion's throne room) Alex: Andrion!! Jack: You here?! Andrion: !! My word! Defenders!? Pearl: Oh good you're here! Ancelmus: What's the meaning of this?? Alex: We need your help! Andrion: Help? WIth what? Alex: Long story short: We're babysitting a little girl, she got our teleporter, and now she's here! And we HAVE to find her! Ancelmus: A lost child? Alex: Yes! Jack: It's important we find her before she gets hurt or worse! Andrion: A lost child huh? This is serious. Ancelmus: Hmm.. Andrion: Something Ancelmus? Ancelmus: It might be nothing, but one of my men reported a child with Pinans Foxtrot: Pinans? Ancelmus: He's a mercenary who works for this crazy cult. The "Shining Animus". Andrion: *Sigh* Them... Alex: The....Shining Animus? Ancelmus: They're a bunch of religious nuts who always talk about "The end times are here, follow the way and the Goddess will save you" and so on and so on. They're ultimately harmless but they are VERY annoying. Jack: Wow. Ancelmus: Yeah. They're a real nuisance. Alex: Do you know where they are? Ancelmus: No. They gather somewhere in the city but I've never been able to find it. Andrion: This might be where our mercenary friend comes in. Ancelmus: My king? Andrion: Why not bring Pinans in and have the Defenders ask him where the cult gathers? Ancelmus: Ah! That's a good idea sire! Alex: Anything! Just help us find her! Andrion: You have our aid heroes. We'll help you out. Alex: Thanks. (Andrion nods before the scene cuts to Erin, Slimer and Cloe sitting on the couch) Erin: S-So, how's life been Aunt Cloe? Cloe: Pretty good, pretty good. Erin: Th-That's great, That's great! Cloe: Life has been interesting since I got my team together. Erin: Oh you mean Benji and the others? Cloe: Yes. Last year's problem was pretty crazy. Erin: Sounds like normal stuff for heroes. Cloe: Heh. True. (Cloe then looks to see Slimer standing there) Cloe: So tell me about this one. Erin: Oh Slimy? She's a Targhul! Cloe: A Targhul?? Really? Erin: Yeah. Remember we told you about those Grimm Targhul? Our friend Blake purified them. Made them dark Targhul to light. And Slimer is a light one. Slimer: Yep! Cloe: But.....Why's she made of slime? Erin: She was born out of a slime creature from another world. Cloe: Huh. That is interesting. (Cloe looks over at Slimer) Cloe: Come over here Slimer. Slimer:..... (Slimer walks over) Slimer: Yes? Cloe: I just wanna see you. Tell me about yourself. Slimer: Oh. Well. My name is Slimer, my best friend is Batty, I love making friends I love beautiful girls, I- Cloe: Huh? Slimer: What? Cloe: That last part. Slimer: I love beautiful girls? Cloe:... *Looks at Erin* ERin: Oh she's.... SHe's gay. Cloe: Ah. Reminds me of my friend Jane. Slimer: Jane? Cloe: Shes a close friend of mine and she's gay to. Slimer: *Gasp* Does that mean she loves giving kisses?! Cloe:... I... Never saw her kiss someone, but if she was offered I think she'd take it. Erin: You're gonna get her riled up talking like that Cloe. Cloe: Huh? Slimer: *Giddy* A human girl who's like me! I wanna meet her! Cloe: I'm... Sorry but she's busy right now so- Slimer: AHH MAN! Cloe:.... Erin: Wait didn't Jane hit on me when I was like thirteen or something? Cloe: It was a joke Erin. Yes it was weird she did that, but she wouldn't REALLY try do something like that to you at that age. Erin: I know. Kinda weird though. Cloe: Heh, yeah. Erin: What ever happened to her anyway? Cloe: Still doing things for me when I need her help. She is my shadow basically. Erin: Shes.... Not around is she? Cloe: No, if she was, I'd know. She's good at hiding, but I can hear her thoughts a mile away. Erin: Oh, okay. Cloe: Yeah. Erin: Well uhhh..... (Erin tries to think of a topic) Erin: We saw Diana's powers in action! Cloe: Really? Erin: Yeah. And I hope you don't mind, but Alex showed Diana a few tricks. Cloe:... Depends on what the tricks he showed were. Erin: N-Nothing violent, he showed her brain washing by making some Targhuls act like chickens, showed his psy cloning powers, gave Diana some happy thoughts, and did that trick you do for her when she has trouble sleeping. Cloe: Really? Erin: Yep! Cloe: Well that was sweet of him! Erin: That's Alex for you. Cloe: Heh. Erin: You think she might become a hero when she's older? Cloe: Why do you ask? Erin: I mean, if she wants, we're always open for new members. Cloe: Heheh. *Pats Erin's head* Trying to take my daughter form me Erin? Erin: Wha- No no no I- Cloe: I'm joking Erin. And yeah, Diana has talked about being a hero like me and Daniel. Erin: Well that's good. Cloe: And from what she said over the phone, she does like you guys. Erin: Y-Yeah yeah she toootally does! Hence why she wanted to go to the park with the others! Cloe: Hey that reminds me: Why didn't you go to the park? Erin: O-Oh! Um.... See reason I didn't go was.... Slimer: We wanted to hang out together as friends! Erin: Y-Yeah yeah! That's why! Cloe: Oh really? You two are closer then I thought. Slimer: That we are! *Hugs Erin* Next to Batty, Erin's one of my all time besties! Cloe: Well that's nice. Erin: Hehe, yeah! Cloe: Well, is there anything you do for fun around here? Erin: Uhhh- Slimer: We can go down to the beach! Cloe: Oh a beach huh? Slimer: Yeah! You two can change into swimsuits and I'll meet you there! Erin: Slimer I'm pretty sure Cloe doesn't- Slimer: Let's go! (Slimer runs off) Cloe:...... Erin: Y-Yeah, she's pretty wild when it comes to this sort of stuff. Cloe: SHe and Jane would get along no doubt. Erin: Heh, yeah. Cloe: Well, let's not leave her waiting. Erin: Yeah, Slimy gets antsy when it comes to waiting for girls. Cloe: Heh. I bet. (The to get up and start to prepare for the beach...) TO BE CONTINEUD... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs